Sisters, Brothers, Lives and Lies
by AwesomeCoop38
Summary: Life in Mystic Falls was normal  or at least as normal as mystic falls can be with vampires, witches, and werewolves roaming around  until she showed up. What will happen when Katherine's siter and carolines slutty cousin comes to town! Delena! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Life in Mystic Falls was normal (or at least as normal as mystic falls can be with vampires, witches, and werewolves roaming around) until she showed up.

"Stefan!" Elena said while running over to him.

"Hey babe!" Stefan said before giving Elena a gentle kiss on the head.

"What are we doing tonight?" Elena asked curiously.

"Um, well I was actually going to go see Katherine. She thinks she knows what Klaus's next move will be." Stefan said excitedly.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Elena asked, while whining.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to go tonight so that we would have more time to plan," said Stefan.

"You do know that she probably doesn't know anything about Klaus's next move and she's just trying to steal you from me?" Elena asked angrily.

"Maybe, but I have to find out," said Stefan.

"Fine! Go see Katherine but I'll be at the Grill at 8:00pm and if you're not there we're finished!" Elena exclaimed before storming away.

"Elena," called Stefan.

It was 8:45pm and Elena sat alone at the Grill, Stefan still hadn't shown up. She sighed deeply then put her head on the table and sobbed.

That's when Damon walked in and sat down beside her "Elena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She said before storming off, sobbing.

Damon walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, feeling sorry for himself. That's when he saw her next to Elena, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She walked with this certain swagger that drew him in. He couldn't help but stare into her perfect sapphire blue eyes and at her mid-back long, silky black hair. He saw a certain resemblance in her, as she sat next to him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Two shots of tequila," She said to the bartender.

She noticed he was staring at her while he downed drink after drink.

"Let me guess, you are drowning your sorrows over a girl? She broke your heart, leaving you empty handed and alone?" She asked Damon with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You new to town?" Damon asked the mysterious girl.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why?" the girl asked playfully.

"Because, I've lived in this town a long time and definitely would've remembered a girl as hot as you," Damon stated while flirting with his eyes.

The girl blushed, and then she asked, "What's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore," he responded, "You?"

"Izabela," she said.

"Izabela what?" he asked.

"You haven't earned the right to know my last name yet," she said giggling.

They continued to drink and flirt and laugh. After about an hour they were both fairly drunk and started making-out. It was getting pretty hot, when Damon slid his hand down her back and grabbed her ass.

"Oh, no! Just in case you forgot, we just met," Izabela said.

"Aw, come on. That's part of the fun!" Damon begged.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go home," She said while standing up.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me your last name," Damon called after her.

"It's Petrova. Izabela Petrova," she said right before she walked out the front doors of the grill.

Damon sat there with his mind blown. "Petrova" he thought. He suddenly had a million questions, like could she be related to Katherine?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tyler, are you ready for the full moon tomorrow?" asked Caroline.

"No, but I can handle it," Tyler said with noticeable doubt in his voice.

"Okay well I will meet you in the cellar at about 7:30pm," Caroline stated.

"Caroline, you don't have to do this," Tyler told her.

"I know, but nobody should have to go through something like this alone," Caroline said before walking away to go to History class.

Meanwhile, Damon was at the Boarding House pacing, back and forth, waiting for Katherine to get there.

"Okay, Damon, What was so urgent that I had to come over?" Katherine asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you have a sister?" Damon asked hastily.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you have a sister? Or a cousin, or an aunt or someone in your family that's a vampire and has the last name Petrova?" He asked

"No," Katherine stated plainly, "Why?"

"Because last night at the bar I met a vampire, with the last name Petrova," said Damon.

"How do you know she was a vampire?" Katherine asked.

"Because, she compelled the bartender to give her a free drink," Damon said still puzzled on who she was.

"Well what was her full name?" she asked.

"Izabela Petrova," Damon stated.

"Oh god! It can't be..." Katherine muttered to herself.

Damon saw her thinking and worrying hard.

"What is it," Damon asked curiously.

"What did she look like?" Katherine asked quickly.

"Uh, she had long, silky black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous," Damon said getting lost in thought.

"Oh My God! This can't happen it's not possible," Katherine muttered before rushing over to the bookcase where she grabbed her family history book.

She opened it to the page where it showed all her siblings. She showed Damon a picture of a girl and said, "Did she look like this?"

"Yes! That's her. Wait, sh-she's your sister?" Damon asked.

Katherine flopped on the couch, "Yup... But I have no idea how she's alive, I mean I saw her dead, lying on the floor."

"I guess she must've had vampire blood in her system when she died," Damon said.

"She didn't die... She was killed. Murdered, and it was all my fault," Katherine whispered before starting to sob.

"Hey, it's okay," Damon said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not! It's my fault that my whole family died and that Izabela is a vampire! It's all my fault," Katherine said still sobbing.

"Katherine, it's not your fault you didn't think Klaus would come and kill your whole family and you didn't know that Izabela had vampire blood in her system when she died," Damon explained to her.

Katherine still cried deeply.

"Come here," Damon said while taking Katherine into his arms.

He held her softly until she stopped crying.

"Thank you," Katherine said.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Then Katherine leaned in closer to Damon and kissed him quickly. Damon wasn't all surprised that she had kissed him, what shocked him was that in that moment he knew Katherine had feelings for him and that it wasn't just another one of her games. So he kissed her back.

They started kissing passionately. That kissing turned into making-out, and that making-out turned into ripping each other's clothes off, and that turned into sex.

Damon and Katherine made passionate love on the floor of the parlour.

It was raining when Caroline walked over to the Lockwood Cellar. There she saw Tyler with a duffel bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his smile was when he smiled at her as he saw her coming.

"I brought the Wolf's Bane," said Caroline.

"Great, let's get started," Tyler said in a nervous voice.

They walked down into the dark cellar and Tyler started hooking the chains up to himself and Caroline mixed the Wolf's Bane into Tyler's water bottle and gave it to Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler said as she handed him the water bottle.

He took one sip and almost started throwing up. He screamed as more of the water went down his throat.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" Caroline asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I think," Tyler responded.

"The moons almost at its peak, are you ready?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

Later that evening Damon was sitting alone in the parlour, Katherine had already left and went back to her hotel room.

Damon then knew it wasn't Katherine he wanted to be with, sleeping with her made him realize that he wanted to be Elena.

"Elena, please call me! You were right Katherine didn't know anything about Klaus, she was just trying to get to me. Baby please, call me back when you get this," Stefan left on Elena's voicemail.

When he called her she purposely didn't pick she just let the voicemail play. As she heard it, she didn't know if she would be able to forgive Stefan. "He has done things like this before and he'll do them again. Maybe he still ahs feelings for Katherine?" Elena thought to herself.

Meanwhile Katherine was alone at her hotel room when she felt a sudden gush of cold wind. She turned around and saw something speed past her, she turned around again and Katherine saw her.

"Izabela," Katherine said completely shocked.

"Hello, sister," Izabela said with an evil smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline could the screams of pain Tyler, let out from inside the cellar as he transformed for the first time. Then all of a sudden the screaming stopped.

"Tyler?" Caroline said, as she opened the door to the cellar.

She knew she was making a dangerous move, but she had no idea how dangerous it was about to get, when suddenly all she saw were big black paws and piercing white teeth pounce on top of her. She screamed as it happened, because she knew a werewolf bite could kill a vampire.

He was growling, with his teeth showing when Caroline thought "its still Tyler".

"Tyler stop! It's me, Caroline," she said as a desperate attempt to live.

Just then Tyler calmed down a bit and backed off. Caroline shocked, stood up.

"Yeah, it's me," she said while walking closer to him. As she put out her hand Tyler tensed up a bit, but didn't stop her from putting her hand on his head, then and there Caroline knew Tyler would never hurt her, in human form or werewolf form...

"Nice place you got here," Izabela said as she walked around Katherine's hotel room.

"Izabela, what hell are you doing here? How the hell are you alive?" Katherine asked.

"How I'm alive is a long story, but why I'm here is simple... I missed my baby sister," Izabela said with a smirk.

"Iz, you always have an alternative motive, so either tell me what it is or get the hell out!" Katherine stated.

"Ok, I'll leave. Maybe I'll stop by Stefan's, I know how handsome you think he is, I'm sure he'll look just as good staked," Izabela said.

"Don't you dare touch him," Katherine said as she put her hands around her sister's neck.

Izabela just swatted her hands away, "In case you forgot, honey we're the same age I'm not Damon, I'm not your bitch. So if you ever try that again I will rip your heart. Got it?" she said before leaving.

Stefan saw Elena walk out of the Grill, when he ran over to her faster than humanly possible.

"Elena," he said, "You didn't call me back?"

"Most people would take that as a hint," she said in a harsh tone.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he pleated.

"Yeah, I know just like you were sorry for all the other times you blew me off for Katherine!" Elena said angrily.

"Baby I..."

"Save it for someone who actually cares! Just admit it you still have feelings for her," she said.

"What? You think I still have feelings for Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I **know** you do," Elena said before storming off leaving Stefan alone in the street, heartbroken.

"Damon, we have a problem," Katherine said while walking into the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Sure, Katherine come in, thanks for knocking," Damon said a little annoyed, "You here to cry again?"

"Look, I know I was insecure that day, but don't **ever** expect on seeing it again!" Katherine stated, "But we have a problem, and her name is, Izabela."

"Look Katherine as much as I want to help you and your sister work out your deep family issues, I think I'll pass," Damon said.

"Damon, this could be a big issue, for all of us, including you!" she said.

"And, I'm sure it will be, but right now I have to catch up on my reading. So if you don't mind you can let yourself out," Damon said.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Katherine said before running out, faster than humanly possible.

Elena was walking down to the Boarding House to see how Damon was, when she ran into Izabela at the front door.

"Hi Elena, I'm Izabela, Katherine's sister," she said to Elena.

"Katherine has a sister?" she asked.

"I know, shocking right?" Izabela said.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Glad you asked, I need you to invite me into the house," she told Elena.

"No," Elena said trying to get past her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't asking," she said right before ripping Elena's vervain necklace away from her," Now, let me in," she compelled Elena.

"Yes, please come in," Elena said hypnotized.

"Thank you! Now go back to the grill and forget this ever happened," She told Elena.

Just after Elena walked away, Izabela went into the Boarding House.

"Damon," she said.

"Izabela? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"Damon asked, flustered.

"Elena was kind enough to invite me in, and I'm here because I need your help," Izabela said.

"What do you need help with?" Damon asked curiously.

"Katherine doesn't trust me and I want her to know that I'm not here to hurt her or anyone else. So I was thinking that if I get her alone then I will be able to show her that I'm not here for evil purposes. Will you help?" Izabela asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Damon said getting lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Katherine, its Stefan that wants to meet you here," Damon lied so that she would go see Izabela.

"Ok, but you better not be lying!" Katherine told him.

"I'm not," he said.

She walked in and Damon closed the door behind her before walking home.

"Hello, Katerina," Izabela said.

"Izabela, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"Getting my revenge!" she said before stabbing Katherine in the stomach with a wooden stake.

Then she tied her to a chair, with vervain ropes and pulled the stake out painfully.

Katherine screamed.

"Why are you doing this Iz? What did I do to you?" Katherine asked.

"What did you do to me? For one you got our whole family killed and, me turned into a vampire!" she said, before doing horrible things to Katherine, like shoving vervain in her eyes.

Caroline and Tyler, who was now human again, were walking past the warehouse Katherine was in, when they heard her screams.

"Oh my god! Tyler who is that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, but it's someone," he said right rushing into the warehouse, with Caroline at his side.

They walked into the warehouse and saw Katherine tied to the chair and Izabela torturing her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Tyler yelled at Izabela.

"This is a family matter, so get out!" she said.

"You do realize I'm a werewolf, don't you? And that I haven't turned yet tonight?" Tyler lied, as he pretended to fall to the floor in pain.

That's when Izabela bolted out of there faster than humanly possible.

"Good thinking, Ty" Caroline said, "Now let's get her untied."

Tyler untied the ropes while Caroline pulled the stakes out of her legs.

Katherine stood up and said, "Thank you, I owe you." Right before leaving the warehouse.

Katherine went inside the Boarding House where she found Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked Katherine.

"Well my sister kidnapped me and tortured me!" she said.

That's when they heard the doorbell ring. They all went to answer it.

When they opened the door they saw a man who was obviously on a compulsion.

"I have a note for Katherine from Izabela," the man said.

Katherine took the note.

"I'm done now," he said before walking away.

They all went inside and closed the door.

"What does it say?" Damon asked.

Katherine read the not out loud, "I'm leaving. But don't get your hopes up that I'll stay away forever, Sleep with one eye open baby sister! Love Iz."


	4. Chapter 4

"How long do you think Izabela will stay away?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"I don't know. I don't know her anymore," Katherine said.

"Yeah, Izabela left," Elena said to Caroline on the phone.

"Well, one leaves and one comes back," Caroline said to Elena.

"What are talking about?" Elena asked.

"Molly is coming back," Caroline said.

"Molly! She's coming home?" Elena said somewhat excited.

"Yup, she will be here later today..." she said.

"You don't sound that excited, you and Molly used to be best friends?" she said.

"I know, it's just that I'm interested in Tyler and he and Molly have history," Caroline stated.

"Caroline, that doesn't mean they're gunna rekindle some old flames," Elena said.

"I know, but still... Hey are you coming to the Sexy Suds Carwash later?" Caroline asked.

"Yup, are you bringing Molly?" she asked.

"Yeah, she wants back on the cheerleading squad, so this was our deal," Caroline stated.

"Ok, so what time should I be there?" Elena asked.

"12:30, on the dot," she said.

"Ok, see you there!" Elena said, before hanging up.

That's when Damon and Stefan walked.

"Sooo, who's Molly?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"You guys were listening to my conversation?" Elena asked not surprised at all.

"Of course we were, would expect anything less? So who is she?" Damon asked.

"Her name is Molly Forbes, Caroline's cousin and she used to live in Mystic falls, but now she's back," Elena stated.

"Well, that was vague, No really who is she? What's she like?" He asked.

"Ok, well she's the same age as me and she is extremely beautiful. She has long blonde hair and bright green eyes," Elena said, "But she has quite the reputation."

"So she's a slut?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, instead of focusing on her beauty, she focuses on her hotness, ergo slut," she said.

"I see..." Damon said.

"But, it wasn't nearly as bad as when she was dating Tyler," she said, "I mean she practically said hello to him by taking off her shirt."

"Wow, I like her already," said Damon.

Elena gave him a dirty look then said, "Well its 12:00 I gotta go get ready for the carwash."

Then she left.

She curled her long, beautiful blonde hair to perfection and put on her make-up that perfectly accented her green eyes. She looked in the mirror and decided that she looked good enough to be seen in public, Molly went to her closet, so that she could pick out her clothes for the carwash. She scanned over all her clothes until she found the certain bikini top she wanted to wear. It was purple with black polka dots, and it had a jewelled ring in the middle separating both cups on her bikini top. Then she picked out her shortest, denim short-shorts and black Gucci flip-flops. She again looked in the mirror deciding she looked hot enough for Tyler Lockwood to see her again. That's when she heard Caroline honk the horn on her car.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Hey, Tyler do you think Caroline would take me back?" Matt asked Tyler, "I know I freaked out when she told me she was a vampire, but I think I can make it work."

"I don't know, man," Tyler answered even though he knew the answer was yes, he just didn't want to admit it, because he was starting to fall in love with Caroline.

"I think I'm gunna ask her today at the carwash," Matt said, with confidence.

"Speaking of the carwash, we gotta get going we're gunna be late," Tyler said before he and Matt walked out the door to Tyler's car.

"Bonnie! Hurry-up we're late, Caroline's gunna kill us!" Elena yelled from her car in front of Bonnie's house.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bonnie said as she ran to Elena's car.

"Good, we might just make it on time," Elena said as she drove away, "Guess who's gunna be there,"

"Who?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Molly, she moved back home," she said.

"Molly! Oh god, how does Caroline feel about that?" Bonnie asked.

"Nervous, I mean Caroline's into Tyler now and Molly and Tyler had a pretty... Hot history? I guess you could put it," Elena said.

"That's an understatement," Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but Molly wouldn't do that to Caroline," she stated.

"Do you really think she wouldn't?" Bonnie asked before pulling into the parking lot of the school.

The carwash was in full swing when Tyler and Matt showed up.

"You're late, Caroline's not happy," Bonnie warned them.

"I know," Tyler told her.

"Oh yeah, I should probably warn you that M..." Bonnie tried to say.

"Molly's here?" Tyler said shocked.

"Yup," Bonnie said.

Tyler looked at Molly and then he called out, "Molly Forbes."

"Tyler Lockwood," Molly said pretending to be shocked.

"Well, don't stand there, get over here," he said to her.

Then, Molly ran over to him and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started making out with him. He put his hands on her ass to keep her steady.

"It's good to see you again!" she said after getting off of Tyler, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, why are you back?" Tyler asked.

"My parents decided to move back," she said, "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't know... Caroline wants me to do this carwash thing," he said.

"Oh, come on when have you ever said no?" Molly said, while running her finger down his chest, "And besides who knows talking might lead to something else," she whispered suggestively in his ear.

"Ok, let's go,"

They started walking and talking about what has happened in the last year and a half she missed.

"Molly, I want you to know that I still have feelings for you, but I think I'm in love with Caroline," Tyler said uncomfortably.

"Oh... well, umm, I'm glad you still have feelings for me, but Ty come on, love doesn't exist. It all always comes down to 4 things; money, sex, looks, and reproduction," Molly stated.

"I don't know Molly," he said confused.

"But, the good thing is that, since you don't know if you're in love with Caroline, we can still hook up, right?" Molly said with a smirk.

"Ummm, no. I don't think Caroline would appreciate me hooking up with her cousin," he stated.

"I know. It's all part of the fun!" she said.

"Wouldn't think of it Ty," she said before kissing him and walking away.

"Hey, Caroline!" Matt said while walking over to her.

Caroline, still clearly in love with Matt, said, "Yeah?"

"I know I freaked out when you told me you were a vampire, but when it comes down to it, love really does conquer all."

"What are you saying, Matt?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"That I think we should get back together, what do you say?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I would love to get back together!" she said not even thinking of Tyler.

Then Caroline and Matt started making out.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" Stefan asked.

"There's not really much to say," she said coldly.

"You can't shut me down every time," he pleated.

"Ok, talk."

"It's crazy for you to think I still have feelings for Katherine."

"Is it? Because you always blow me off for her, why is that?" Elena asked.

"The truth is, I care about Katherine, but I love you, Elena.

"But, that's just it Stefan, sometimes love just isn't enough... I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't do this anymore, I'm breaking up with you Stefan," she said, before walking away crying.

When Tyler finally got back to the carwash he walked straight up to Caroline and said, "Will go out with me?"

"Oh, I just got back together with Matt, I'm sorry Tyler," she said.

Tyler just walked away without a word. He walked straight up to Molly and pulled her into the school. Then he led her into the janitor's closet. Then he started kissing her, then he started kissing her on the neck and took off her shirt.

"What about Caroline?"

"She got back together with Matt," he said.

"Oh well then..." she said before starting to make out with him.

As they continued to make out each other's hands wondered all over each other's bodies. Then they started to have sex. Right there they realized that the saying "Longing makes the heart grow fonder" is true.

They didn't know it at the time, but the old Molly and Tyler was back, the couple that brings out the best of the worst in each other was back and badder than ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline could hear moans and groans from Molly's room at Caroline's house.

"I know its Molly we're talking about, but this is getting ridiculous! I've been hearing that, all week!" Caroline said angrily to Bonnie.

"Why is she even staying at your house?" Bonnie asked.

"Her parents are on a business trip for the whole month of July!" she said.

"Lucky you," Bonnie said.

"Oh I know! And it's bad enough that I have to hear that, but I used to have feelings for Tyler," Caroline said.

Elena was at her house when Jeremy walked downstairs.

"Hey, Jer, Where you going?" Elena asked him as he was walking out the door.

"Just meeting up with Bonnie,"

"It's so weird that you're dating Bonnie!" Elena stated.

"I guess you're just gunna have to get used to it." He said with a smirk.

Elena sat there thinking and came to a conclusion, she had to face what she was afraid of...

She got in her car and drove to the Boarding House. When she arrived she hastily walked in.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Is Stefan home?" Elena asked.

"No, but I heard you guys broke up, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be ok. But Damon, it wasn't just because of Katherine..." Elena said quietly.

"Ok, what was it?" he said.

"I guess I blamed it all on him, because I didn't know how to tell him," she said.

"Tell him what?" Damon said confused.

"I mean, how do you tell your boyfriend that you're in love with his brother?" she said, feeling exposed.

"You're in love with me?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Yes!" she said.

"I'm in love with you too, Elena!" Damon said happier than he's been in 145 years.

Elena walked up to Damon and kissed him. Right then she knew she had made the right choice, as they continued kissing passionately.

Molly and Tyler were making out hotly in Tyler's room. Molly heard her phone ring as Tyler was kissing a trail down her neck.

"Are you gunna get that?" Tyler asked.

Molly checked who it was and said, "No, it's just my mom. I'll just talk to her later." Then she took off her shirt and started undoing Tyler's pants.

"Hey Molly, it's your mom. Call me back. I love you!" Molly's mother left on her voicemail from the car, before hearing and feeling a big crash, and then everything went black...

Later that afternoon, Molly went home and called her mom back. Her mom didn't answer, all she got was her voicemail. Then she tried calling her dad and got the same thing. She called them both 10 times in that hour and every time no answer.

Then she got a call from a number she didn't recognize, "Hello?"

"Hello is this Molly Forbes?" he asked over the phone.

"Yeah, who's this?" Molly asked.

"This is Officer Brown, and I don't know how to tell you this, darling, but your parents died in a car accident this afternoon," the officer stated.

"My parents are dead?" Molly sobbed.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said.

Molly's vision went blurry as she dropped to the floor crying.

Caroline walked in the house and found Molly curled in a ball, shaking and sobbing.

"Oh my god, Molly are you ok?" Caroline asked.

"No," Molly said quietly.

"What happened?" Caroline asked worried.

"My parents are dead. They died in a car crash today," Molly sobbed.

"Oh my god," Caroline said before taking Molly in her arms...

All the girls put on black dresses and black heels and all the guys put on black suits and black ties, as they all got ready for the funeral.

Molly couldn't even hear the man behind the coffin speak, she was too sad. As the funeral ended they all went to Caroline's house for snacks and drinks.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Molly?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago, she went into her room with a bottle of scotch," Matt stated.

"Thanks,"

Tyler walked into Molly's room to see her drinking scotch straight from the bottle.

"Molly, how ya doing?" Tyler asked.

"Never better," Molly said before taking another drink from the bottle.

"If you're ok, then why are you drinking?" Tyler asked.

"You know me, I've always drank a lot," Molly stated.

"It's different this time Molly," He said.

"Why?" Molly snapped, "Why is it different? Because my parents died? Big deal! Just because they died doesn't mean I'm suddenly this crazy alcoholic!"

"Molly, come on give me the drink! You're saying this because you're drunk!" Tyler said firmly.

"No! Ok, fine! I'm sad! I'm sad that they're dead and I'm sad that when my mom called right before she died I was too busy making out with you to answer! And now they're gone and I'll never get the chance to tell them how much I love them!" Molly sobbed.

"Molly, that wasn't your fault," he said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" she asked.

"I don't know, Molls," he said.

"I'm scared, Ty," Molly said.

"Come here," Tyler said while taking her into his arms.

Molly stayed in that position for hours sobbing. Tyler just held her, and she was thankful for that, then she realized she was in love with him. It was an emotion that she had never felt before. She, Molly Forbes was in love with Tyler Lockwood.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter sort of jumps around a bit from school, to Molly mourning in her OWN way, to the founder's party a few weeks later. Anyway I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! **

**P.S- I own nothing!**

She woke up, lying in her bed with a massive hang over, yet she wasn't completely devastated. Though she probably should have been considering that her parents just died, but Molly was in love for the first time in her life and she knew she would see Tyler again today. She quickly got up and got ready for school, when she was finished she went downstairs said hello to the sheriff and Caroline, then grabbed a water bottle off the shelf and went back upstairs. Once she was in her bedroom she quickly filled water bottle with the Gin she kept hidden on the top shelf of her closet and went to school.

As Elena finished getting ready for school, she heard a swish go past her and without even turning around she said, "Hello Damon!" She turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help but notice his perfectly sculpted body and his piercing, icy blue ices.

"Hey Babe!" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer, "You look... HOT!" Damon said before kissing her intensely. She kissed him right back. Damon pulled Elena onto the bed and continued making out with her hotly. Elena liked the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, but she knew it was going a bit too far when he started kissing her neck. He started at her lips and made his way down to her collar bone and then back again. "Come on, Damon, stop it," Elena said.

"Why?" He asked playfully.

"Because, we just started going out the day before yesterday and I have school. I'm already late for first period," Elena said.

"Alright," He said as he got off of Elena, "See you after school."

Caroline was sitting in health class when she got a text from Matt, "Hey Babe you look **beautiful **today."

Caroline turned around to look at Matt, then smiled and replied, "I can't wait to get out of this class so I can kiss you again," She texted back to Matt.

"Why wait? Let's just cut out early! You pretend to be sick and I'll say I'm going to help you! " Matt texted to Caroline.

Suddenly Caroline's body filled with excitement as she pretended to be sick and Matt said he was going to help. Once they left the classroom they started making out, as they worked their way down the halls, when Matt came across an empty closet and pulled Caroline in it. They continued kissing when Matt took his shirt off. Caroline stared at his perfectly sculpted body, and then took off her own shirt. Then they had sex. Not sloppy, but passionate sex.

Molly was sitting in History class drunk and high as a kite. Tyler was in the row just behind her and two over. He was worrying about her, he knew that she was stoned and drunk, and he hoped that Mr. Tanner wouldn't notice.

"Can anyone tell me when World War 1 ended?" Mr. Tanner asked the class. When no one answered he said, "Miss Forbes! Can you answer my question?"

"I don't know, like a long time ago," Molly said dazed. Everyone laughed.

"Molly! Maybe if you didn't come to my class high all the time you wouldn't be failing!" Mr. Tanner stated.

"No, I would probably still be failing," Molly said. After she said it the whole class started laughing.

"Miss Forbes, I know what happen was a tragedy, but this isn't the way to deal with it! And if you don't stop I will send you to the office!" Mr. Tanner said in a serious tone.

"Oooo! The office!" Molly said in a said in a sarcastic tone, "Like I've never been there before."

"Get-Out! Get out of my classroom!" He said trying to hold back his anger.

"Fine!" Molly said before leaving swiftly.

As she left, she went to the bench closest to the school, sat there and cried. Matt saw her as he was walking past, he had just said goodbye to Caroline who went to 4th period after their "meet-up" in the closet.

"Hey Molly," Matt said carefully, afraid that if he was to direct she would yell at him or break down even more than she already had.

"Hey," She said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong Molls?" He said kindly.

"Well for starters my parents just died," Molly stated.

"I know. I mean what trigged this," he said gesturing to her.

"Well, it all started when I went to History stoned and a little tipsy," she said with a small giggle.

"Geez Molly, you're just asking for trouble," he too said with a giggle, then he continued, "Look, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I know how much it hurts, but alcohol and drugs, they don't work. They don't make it better, you may think it's working, but trust me it doesn't last."

"I know. I just thought I'd try since it's helped before," She said quietly.

"When did you try and use drugs and alcohol to numb pain before?" Matt asked.

"You remember when I was with Tyler before I moved away? Remember how he uses to cheat on me all the time? How he'd grab some random skanks ass while his arm was still wrapped around me. How he'd come to my house in the middle of the night, and when he came I knew he had cheated on me that night, because he'd smell like alcohol and sex." Molly said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know." He said while rubbing her shoulder, comforting her, "Why did you put up with that?"

"Because I was afraid that if I said something he would leave and I never would find anyone else. Insecurity I guess," she stated.

"Molly that's crazy... But at least he's not like that anymore," Matt said with a shrug.

"Ya, He's really the only good thing I got going for me right now. And you I guess. You're a really good..." She paused not sure if she should call him a friend or an acquaintance or a person she's know since grade one.

Matt smiled and said, "Molly Forbes, would you like to be my friend?"

Molly laughed and said, "I would be delighted to, Matt Donavan."

They both laughed when Matt said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"I am happy. Even though there are vampires, werewolves and witches running amuck, I am happy." Elena Gilbert wrote in her journal, "This happiness is all Damon's fault. I am much happier than I ever was with Stefan..."

"Oh damn! Stefan!" Elena thought, "If he finds out that I left him for his brother he will be furious at me **and** Damon... What am I gunna do?"

It was 9:00am Bonnie noticed as she looked at her clock and she decided to was gunna be a good day, it was Saturday and tonight was the founders party and she was going with the sweetest guy in the world... Jeremy! She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jeremy. She felt like a 5 year old little girl on Christmas morning, excited and ambitious, just the thought of him made her smile, giggle and tingle all over.

Katherine had been worrying for the past 2 weeks about Izabela's next move, for she had been torturing Katherine from a far, by sending compelled, minions to bring Katherine gifts and notes. It was driving her mad.

Molly was in her room as Tyler climbed in the window. She saw him come in and smiled, "Hey!" She said.

"Hey! And how is my date to the founder's party feeling?" Tyler asked, clearly meaning about her parents.

"Umm... better," she said with a slight smile.

"Good," he said while stroking her cheek.

Her long black hair, straight as a board, shinned and swayed like silk. Izabela looked in the mirror and noticed that her eyes sparkled especially today, as she applied her mascara making her eyelashes impossibly long. She got ready quickly, she knew that she would have a long drive ahead of her if she was gunna make it back to Mystic Falls in time for the founder's party.

Later that evening when the founder's party was in full swing Molly and Tyler arrived. They walked a little farther into the house and Tyler got him and Molly both drinks.

"You've been so sweet to me lately, thanks," Molly said to Tyler.

Tyler just smiled.

"So maybe I should return the favour?" Molly whispered suggestively in Tyler's ear.

"Alright," Tyler said with a grin.

Molly took his hand and led him upstairs to his room. Once they got there they started making out hotly.

Carol Lockwood walked up to Matt and Caroline and asked, "Have you two seen Tyler?"

"Ya, he went upstairs," Matt stated.

"Thanks!" Carol said then made her way up the stairs.

Molly and Tyler were on the bed now. His shirt was off, as was hers, and then she undid his pants. Once his pants were off and hers were too they started to have sex.

Carol was all the way up the stairs at this point, but couldn't hear the moans coming from Tyler's room, the music was too loud. She continued walking forward and opened the bedroom door, she looked and when she saw Tyler and Molly she let out a loud shriek, turned around and said firmly almost yelling, "MOLLY, TYLER! GET DRESSED AND GET OUT HERE **NOW**!"

Once they were dressed and left the bedroom to go to Mrs. Lockwood she looked at them and said, "Molly, go home! And Tyler I will talk to you later!"

As she escorted Molly out, Elena and Damon were dancing. They were oblivious to everything around them, they just stared into each other's eyes deeply with great passion and Damon sent a silent message with his eyes saying "I Love You" as he stared into her chocolate coloured eyes. She got the message, even though he hadn't said a word. Then she sent a message back with her own eyes saying "I Love You, Too."

All male heads turned as Izabela walked in. She just smiled, for this wasn't unusual for her. As she walked up to the bar at least 7 guys rushed up and offered to buy her a drink. She loved Mystic Falls.

After Tyler suffered through a lecher, he snuck out and went to Caroline's house where Molly was now living.

"Hey," he said while climbing through her window.

"Hey... Well that with your mom... was embarrassing," Molly said.

"Ya think?" He said.

"Hey I've had plenty of embarrassing moments so I've just gotten used to them," Molly said.

"Like..." Tyler said.

Molly just stared at her feet.

"Molly," Tyler said.

"Fine I'll tell you! Right after I moved away I missed you a lot so... The first time I had sex after I was away..." Molly trailed off.

"You what?" Tyler said with a giggle.

"I... yelled out your name..." Molly mumbled.

As soon as she said it Tyler burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" She stated, hitting his arm.

"Your right it's hilarious!" Tyler said.

"I hate you..." Molly said with a soft giggle, while her face was turning cherry red.

Meanwhile at the party, Damon walked up to the bar to get a refill.

"Hello Damon," Izabela said.

Damon turned around and said, "Izabela? What the hell are u doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too!" she said.

Damon was speechless.


End file.
